Four Quarters
by Diva-esque
Summary: They are only a part of something greater, but together they are whole. The rule of the Pevensies during the Golden Age.


**Four Quarters  
** Author: aishuu

* * *

_Water_

Lucy is the best-loved of her siblings because she loves her people the best. 

There is not one she is not able to take into her heart. She forgives the minions of the witch who seek her aid, and none of them betray her. After meeting Queen Lucy, no one can remain unmoved. 

The people murmur that Lucy is Aslan's favorite, but Lucy laughs whenever someone mentions it. "Aslan loves us all," she says. "Aslan is able to love us all best." The Narnians do not always understand what she means, but when they look into her sparkling eyes, they feel comforted. 

Lucy is never too busy to have time for anyone. The fauns come to play with her, and she reacts with delight each time she hears their music. She listens to the talking horses and owls and cats as they spin her fantastic stories. The dryads spend time helping her dress, and she giggles as they share secrets both serious and silly. She is genuine, and never falters in her enthusiasm.

On her eighteenth birthday, her siblings host the grandest feast Narnia's ever seen. Princes from distant lands come to fete her, and many are the toasts that are proposed to her prosperity. Wine, strong and undiluted, flows as glass after glass is raised. All drink for her unreservedly. 

She takes time to share a moment with each of her admirers. They want a hug, a kiss, a touch. When she thanks them for their kindness, all walk away feeling refreshed. She is not Aslan, but a touch of his love is shared whenever she smiles. 

_ Wind_

For the first few years, Edmund is watched carefully by the Narnians, unsure if they can trust him. Aslan may have forgiven his betrayal, but they are mere mortals. Forgiveness is a wonderful gift, and Edmund understands it must be earned. 

He works diligently for his people behind the scenes. Where Peter's power and directness cannot win, he treads carefully, remembering the lessons in treachery he learned so harshly. He never speaks unless he has something to say, having learned that the wrong words spoken could cost a life. He is the Narnia's great diplomat, dealing with the other countries that gradual reopen their borders. 

Edmund moves quietly among his people, and eventually they take him in. He is never adored, not the way the other three are, but he becomes a respected man. His work is rarely seen, but he is the one who causes the most change. He is the velvet around the iron fist Peter controls; he is the one who sweeps away the debris of the past. 

_ Fire _

Queen Susan begins a new tradition. Every seventh day, she sets a grand table, and anyone is welcome to partake provided they come in peace. 

The Queen's Table quickly becomes a popular event. It becomes a mark of adulthood to have sat at it, engaging in the thoughtful discourse on poetry and literature, philosophy and politics. Many quarrels are set aside during the meals, and most are not resumed. Those that dine with Queen Susan are charmed by her grace and it seems petty to pick up a fight. They know she would be disappointed if they did. 

Susan sits like the queen she is, presiding over the head of the table. Occasionally her siblings join her, but usually she is entertained by the courtiers and guests. She rarely says anything, but her smile is warm and beautiful. 

Her feasts during the summer are the grandest, but many Narnians prefer to attend during the coldest months of the year. They remember the one hundred year winter the White Witch had created, and Queen Susan's table reminds them of everything they have gained. In the hearth, a warm fire is always burning, and there is always plenty of food to share. 

_ Earth_

Peter sees far too much of death during his years as king. He never quite becomes accustomed to it, which is a good thing. He wouldn't know how to live with himself if death ever becomes commonplace. 

As High King, the responsibility for what happens in Narnia ultimately lies with him. He accepts this, as he's accepted all his responsibilities. He is not one to back away from the truth, and he gravely accepts the consequences of his decisions. 

War is an ugly thing, but he's good at it. He's rarely touched in battle, and those few times his enemies manage to land a blow, Lucy is there with her cordial, ready to heal his wounds. Not all his subjects are so lucky. The cordial cannot cure death, and Lucy cannot be everywhere at once. 

He attends all the funerals, mourning for the creatures that die under his command. His people love him for it, because he honors each one of his subjects, no matter how humble. He wants to tell them he is the one who is honored, but never finds the words. Instead, he murmurs condolences to the families left behind. 

As they lower each casualty into the ground, he throws the first handful of soil upon the grave. They fought for Narnia, and return to Narnia's loving grasp. 


End file.
